Sorry, I'm late
by EllynLives215
Summary: After returning the stones back to their rightful places in history, It's finally time to return himself as well. (This where and when I'd like to think a reunion happened. ((One-Shot)) ) ENDGAME SPOILERS


HEY! CHECK-IN FIRST!

I don't normally leave notes first cause I know you're here for the story, but it's been a while! This story has honestly been sitting on my computer since last year, For some reason, I just didn't feel the urge to post it. I wrote this after watching Peggy's final farewell to Steve in Agent Carter. If you haven't seen the scene I ABSOLUTELY suggest watching it. It's really the most beautiful thing I've ever witnessed and brought (me someone who rarely cries) to tears.

I've never been a Peggy/Steve shipper and I seriously didn't like the ending to Endgame, but honestly, the scene changed my mind (about Steggy, not endgame grrrr) and Hey, while we're on the topic of crying. I'd also suggest watching the FULL Peggy Carter 1953 Smithsonian Interview from Captain America Winter Soldier.

Both had such a heart-wrenching feeling that I hoped to capture with my writing. Since you don't get to see this for real (GRRRRRR) I hope that I painted the picture enough for you.

SO without adieu, ENJOY!

* * *

"_There's one person in the world who knows what to do with this… _"

Sun hues of pink and gold seeped thin, feeble rays that enveloped the misty horizon. Young New York's dark silhouette pressed silently in the distance as the old day came to a close. There were few cars passing on the long bridge that cast shadows over the dark shifty water.

There was a small chill in the Autumn air that blushed the damp streaks on her face. She didn't need to brush them away, not when they'd return any moment. Her slow footsteps quietly echoed off the concrete as frozen fingers trailed across the metal railing.

Somewhere down in the pier below played Judy Garland and Bing Crosby's rendition of The Way You Look Tonight; it warbled from an automobile's radio as sweet as honey. She'd caught a glimpse of a couple sitting by the water while the songs filtered from a 1941 Dodge Sedan.

She'd kept walking, of course. Until the large river panned out equally in each direction; the large baby lilac sky open and sprinkled with cotton ball clouds. She'd taken a long moment just to marvel at how beautiful the sunset really was. That was before she pulled out the tiny vial.

The thick, scarlet liquid didn't catch the light as it should have. A tribute to how old it was.

Oh, how she wanted to chuck it as hard as she could away from her. But there was a chance... as small as it was, the petite, fragile thing could survive.

Instead, she twisted the cap and tipped the contents over the drop. It danced a spiral downwards before showering droplets into black waters, then she let the vial slip through her fingers.

Those meager tears were determined to reach her chin replenished themselves, while the dryness of her throat returned, and with effort she dragged in a breath before whispering:

"Goodbye, my darling." It was all she could muster.

She sniffed, pocketing her hand and turning away from the view.

Her chocolate eyes landed slowly on a man who seemed to have appeared from nowhere. Perhaps she had just been to engrossed to notice his approach. He was wearing an interesting outfit that looked as though he'd sifted through a lost and found bin.

He wore a shirt about two sizes to small evident by how it stretched over his chest and long -definitely too big- draping khaki pants that almost covered the worn, grey rubber converse. He carried a huge brown paper bag that looked quite lumpy, but a small rip showed a sighting of something red, white and blue.

Her gaze snapped to his face, long blonde hair smoothed back in a style she wasn't used two. It wasn't until she locked eyes with his ocean blue did she finally recognize him. _But it couldn't be… Could it?_

"Sorry, I'm late."

He said giving a shy smile and slowly setting down the paper bag. He looked unsure as he wrung his hands

"My- uh. My plane got delayed."


End file.
